Just lights and clockwork
by shonen light
Summary: The Mavericks have been defeated once and for all resulting in a wonderful and glorious percetime. Tired and needing a new local, four Hunters begin to have lives of their own. Then a blast from Shonen's past comes to town causing all kind of trouble for everyone involved
1. Chapter 1

::just lights and clockwork::

...an unpresidented peace greeted the civilian reploids, human as well as a new day dawned.

...it was a new day.. the first day of the end of the maverick domination over the entire city.

... The Maverick Hunters finally asccomplished what they set out to do since the dawn of the beginning of their orginazation...

Only four Hunters decided that it was time to move on and leave Hunter Tower for the last time...

After saying their goodbyes to everyone...they eventually settled down in a nice cottage located within an wooded area boardered between New York state and Connectcut.

It was peaceful... it was quiet...

it was...

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be freekin late on my first day... my Professor is gonna be sooooo pissed" Shonen exclaimed as she dashed around the cottage, furiously searching for her keys.

it was... chaotic.

Zero stood by the doorway snickering as he watched Shonen run around like a chicken without a head.

Shonen stopped briefly and snapped a look at Zero.

"..you gonna help me Zero or you gonna stand there laughing?"

Zero responded by tossing his keys towards Shonen.

"oh stop being a drama queen and take my landchaser... just don't change my settings..." he replied verbally with a grin.

Shonen bowed deeply then shot out the door like a high speed plasma beam.

"do me a favor and check on X to see if he's still alive, and when you get to Giga City, tell Axl and the others we say "hello". " Shonen quickly said as Zero felt a cold breeze pass him as Shonen dashed out the door.

"..don't worry... i will" he called out, refering to the fact that Axl had gone to Giga City to discover more about his ability to transmorph, which send him to Giga City in the first place.

Now, with the war finally over, Axl was free to find and study at his own pace.

... and also the other part of the fact that on the last night of fighting, when victory was at hand. X and Shonen pre celebrated by setting up in her old room back at Hunter Tower and did what she was actually good at...

...smoking marijuana...

"... this is it little brother... this is the last night of the war... a war that has brought more conflict on us that anyone or anything else during this..."

X replied by slowly nodding his head... X ws never used to the effects always curious.. he thought he would give it another try...

...yea, good luck with that one...

Zero gently smiled as he quietly entered X's bedroom.

"..hey X?... you awake sleepy head... i'm gonna be going soon and Shonen didn't want you to think you got abandoned" he half whispered.

On the other side of the room X moaned softly as he slept. Since of course X's capsule was damaged beyond repair and although X can change from human to reploid (thanks to Shonen) he would be able to sleep in a bed and recover his energy for another day. there were times that his energy would be so drained, that he would have a need of a recharge capsule.

Shonen, in a marijuana indused stroke of genious, downloaded his entire file and any other important piece of computer document, onto her laptop then simply attached an USB cable from the computer then attach the other end to the back of his neck or a small charging port hidden on his lower right side.

...it wasn't pretty... but it worked better than anyone had thought.. and that was important...

Zero let out a deep sigh as he shook X's shoulder trying to get any response out of him.

"..hey come on now X... if Shonen was able to get up and go... you should be able to..."

X moaned once again as he managed to slowly open one eye and turn it to Zero.

"...oh geeze... what the hell happened?..." he began then managed to turn his head slightly to look behind him. ".. and where did she go anyway?"

" Shonen went back to school... some university... Light University she called it... there was a class on Reploid technology and their advancement over the generations..." Zero explained as he helped X sit up, then turned his attention to the laptop.

"...does this 'Frankenstein' thing work?"

"it's not a 'Frankenstein' thing.. it's a kind of portable life charger. i think it's ingenious..." X replied with a small smile.

Zero made a comeback of rolling his eyes.

"it's still weird... well in any case... i will be seeing you in a few months." Zero began, drawing out the last sentence as he stretched his arms and strolled out the door.

"..good luck Zero.." X replied as he turned his head towards the laptop.

"...it's not stupid" he whispered to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

::just lights and clockwork::

Shonen raced through the old dirt roads eventually making it to the asphalt roads of the city, praying that there was little to no traffic on the streets.

"come on come on... the one time i really need to be somewhere and this place seems like it's a million miles away" she whispered to herself then breathed a sigh of relief as the university came into view.

Quickly, she dismounted Zero's landchaser and dashed through the doors making a bee line to where her hall room was.

...quietly sneeking inside, she managed to grab a seat in the second to last row as the professor gave a brief description of what was ahead for his students. Glancing up, he noticed Shonen fussing with her bag in the back of the room.

"...well... it seems like somebody doesn't know how to arrive on time..." the Professor spoke instigating scattered chuckeling eminating from around her.

...Shonen replied to the laughter by rolling her eyes...

"you should take solice in the fact that i and everyone else in this University... the world.. has a great graditude to you and the orginization whence you came, so i will not have you marked as late." he spoke again causing Shonen to blush.

Shonen was just about to speak, when a voice called out from the other side of the room

"...i can't believe i'm hearing this... you're commending her for being late just because she's a hero? if you knew her true history... you would not be so ready to make her feel good about herself.

Shonen's eyes turned to the voice as did the rest of the class.

She noticed a young male sitting in his seat, his arms folded, not showing any sign of remorce for what he said.

"what the hell are you talking about? what history?" Shonen snapped.

The young man rose to his feet and pointed at her.

"... you're a reploid killer... not a hero... just like Zero... the only difference is that he was programmed that way.. what's your excuse? ... oh yea, that's right you were trying to get X's attention by killing... then kissed and made up in more ways than one... you are SUCH a hipprocrite!"

Shonen's anger grew..."JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man smiled...

"you don't remember me...do you?"

"...should i?"

"...my name is julian... julian Wily... and i was almost a victim of your rampage so many years ago... i was only three when you slaughtered my reploid caretakers..." julian snapped back.

Confusion crossed her face... leading to Professor Enzo clear his throat.

"..Julian... that's enough...you were invited to join this school on the premis that you would behave yourself... not attack one of my students."

Julian glanced back towards Professor Enzo, then turned to face him and bowed.

".. i am sorry i lost my temper... i assure you though.. it will be the last outburst from me...i wish i could say the same for your brother. " whispering the last part as he drew his eyes upon Shonen.

She gasped

"oh no... X"

Lazily X shuffled across the floor making his way to the living room, anxious to be able to, after years of fighting, be able to just sit and vegetate in front of the t.v.

Sinking into the couch, he turned on the television and began to flip through the many, many channels. Eventually stopping on some kind of science fiction space exploriation program..X chuckled at the program..

"...this has got to be an old repeat... they don't use transporters like that anymore.." we spoke in a half whisper then glanced over to the door, hearing a soft knock eminating from the otherside.

"..visitors? now?" he wondered to himself, pulling himself from the couch and made his way to the door.

"who is it?" he called out, waiting for a response holding the doorknob intently.

"...my name is Simone.. i'm one of you neighbors from down the road. i seen you and your friends move in the other day... i didn't have the chance to welcome you that day.. so i'd figure i would stop by today."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, X turned the knob, letting Simone enter with a gift.

She gently pushed the gift towards X. then smiled

"..it's a fruit basket... i hope that's fine.. you know with you being reploids and all."

X chuckled.

"no, it's fine we can eat.. and my sister is a human...so..."

Simone looked puzzled.

"...really? that;s so interesting...what else can you do?" Simone questioned, looking interested.

" Well.." X began as he turned to set the basket on a nearby table, "..we.." Suddenly, X felt himself get grabbed from behind and launched into the air landing on a glass coffee table.

X quickly got to his feet, turning towards Simone.

"...what the hell has gotten into you?... are you mad?" his voice rising as he spoke.

Simone had no reply... quickly advancing on him giving X no time to dodge out of the way, Simone shoved him hard causing X to fall to the floor once more, landing in the glass of the broken coffee table.

X tried to regain his composure, but had no time to counteract as he felt his body dig deeper into the glass as Simone sat onto of him, pinning his arms at his sides with her legs.

X began to panic... Zero and Axl were gone to Giga City and Shonen was back in manhattan. he couldnt recall his armor.. there was no time to think.

"...w...what do you...want?"X studdered as he questioned Simone.

Simone simply smiled as she grabbed him by his t-shirt collar and ripped it in two, revealing his bare chest.

X's eyes opened wide, and struggled to break free..

"...nnn..." was all he managed to say as Simone dug her nails, sinking them into his flesh. X hissed at the pain her nails were causing him.

"...you have a power core reactor in your chest.. do you not?"

Panic crossed his face...

"...w...why..." once again only managing a few words as Simone dug into his chest deeper. X cried from the pain as he felt it grow more intense.

"... i want your power core... it doesn't belong to you... it belongs to my bloodline... you shouldn't have had it in the first place." She spoke with an evil tone to her voice as she dug deeper. ".. and you're gonna give it to me whether you like it or not..."

X shook his head from side to side... screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No!.. get off of me! Somebody! anybody please...help me!" praying that somebody heard his cries of help and hoped this nightmare would be over.

Simone laughed.

"..no one will hear you ... this is the middle of no where... but there's no need to fear death... your sister will be waiting for you..."

X felt blood start to drip down the side of his chest.

X's eyes flashed white followed by an un expected alchemaic energy wave eminate from his body releasing Simone from holding his body captive.

Simone flew a few feet, slamming her head on the door.

X tried to get up, but winced at the injury on his chest, only managing to get to his knees.

".. well i guess the stories are true... my brother will be excited by this news..."Simone smiled as she spoke with a dark voice.

"w..who are you?" X questioned once again... "and what have you've done to my sister?" X demanded.

Slowly Simone made her way to the door, she swung it open, turned once more back to X.

"... my name is Simone Wily... and you... my prototype friend will soon wish you were never born a Light."  



	3. Chapter 3

...with the speed of a transporter circuit, Shonen blasted through the streets of the city, despertly trying to get back to the cotege... a few minutes earlier, Shonen tried to reach X on his communicator, but to no avail.

In the distance she spied a similar landchaser come speeding towards her. Slowing down slightly to get a better look, she breathed a sigh of relief after reconizing the rider.

"Oh thank God, you're alright." Shonen called out as the space between both landchasers became smaller.

X as well breathed a sigh of relief...

"what the hell is going on? are you ok? and who is Simone... is she some kind of weirdo friend of yours" X questioned quickly.

Shonen put up her hands in a sarcastic defensive move.

"..whoa! hold your horses there X... i don't know what's going on... i'm ok and i have no idea on who Simone is.."

X pointed behind him

"... well then she must know you without you knowing it...because she just came to the house and attacked me...she tried to rip out my power core.." X replied, holding his chest gently.

Shonen looked at X in shock as her voice went up an octive..

"... SHE DID WHAT?" she screamed then rushed over to Xto inspect his chest.

Running her fingertips across his shirt, then gently grazed her fingers across his bare chest causing X to get the chills closing his eyes as he tilted his head back slightly.

Shonen then lifted his shirt slightly and inspected the wound.

"... what are these tiny incisions in your skin?" She questioned puzzled as she looked up at him

"...Simone did this... with her fingernails... kept screaming about how my powercore didn't belong to me...she was acting like i stole it...something i was built with , and she's saying i stole it. then as she was leaving... she told me her last name was Wily...a factual truth to that statement would be..." he paused for a moment "..impossible.."

Shonen chewed on her lower lip as she slowly pased back and forth in front of X as he followed her with his eyes.

"... do you know something that your'e not telling me?"

Shonen stopped then turned towards X.

"...i...i didn't hink it was true...in the begining anyway... but as of late... i'm afraid.. that it's true..." she replied.

X glanced behind him then looked back at Shonen.

"...what's true?"

Shonen dropped her shoulders as she went back to Zero's borrowed landchaser and sat down on the seat.

"... it seems that Wily has a bloodline... and Simone... is the only other one..."

X's jaw dropped slightly..." there's another deviant out there? Shonen... what the hell?"

Shonen snapped her head up at X

"...this was a while before i joined the Hunters... he's the only one who knew of my life before the Hunters... when i was killing reploids..."

"..yea... so what? the charges were dropped..."

Shonen shook her head...

"it isnt that... not alot of people knew the real truth...i honistly thought he was out of my life forever...at least... that's what i hoped...but..."

X got closer to Shonen and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"... let me guess... he's the one who you obviously came in contact with...i doubt we would not be having this conversation out here in the middle of nowhere..."

Shonen lowered her eyes slightly...

"... he called me out.. in the middle of class... i tried to contact you..." stopping for a second to look up at him ".. you didn't answer me... i got worried"

X patted her shoulder..

"it's alright... no real damage came out of this encounter, this time... but it's apparent that the two of us are not going to get any rest until this is solved." X replied, trying to sound reassuring.

Shonen chuckled slightly as she mounted Zero's landchaser just before taking off...

"..always the optimist..." 


End file.
